Pain
by plusquemoi
Summary: Iggy is not alone and yet still feels lonely. Sitting in his dogcage after his operation, surrounded by his flock, he thinks over his life and what he will become. Will the pain ever end?


**Hey everyone! Hope you like this... Iggy is my favourite character in MR, so I had to write SOMETHING Iggycentric xD Though, I'm not saying this will be the only thing I write that is Iggycentric... I luff you Ig ;D**

**His blindness has always been a thorn in my heart, so here's how I think he feels about it.** **And dont forget to R&R!**

**P.S. - Check out my Icemark Chronicles One-shot too!**

**Disclaimer: I am, in no way, James Patterson. Otherwise that would be creepy, seeing as I am female and waaaay younger. No offence JP. I love you :***

* * *

He curled his long, slender fingers around the cold metal of the bars, his ears straining for any sound. The small room was silent, except for the heavy breathing of his companions, as they slept on unknowingly. The heavily soundproofed walls did no favour even to his extra sensitive ears, but he could still tell the outside world was devoid of anyone or anything.

He shifted to the left side of his cage, probing his fingers into the cage next to his. He felt the sleeve of a tattered shirt pressed against the icy bars, and strands of long, soft hair falling around them.

The owner of the hair moved in her sleep, mumbling to herself. Iggy could hear every word she murmured, her voice as soft as her hair and yet firm even in her slumber.

"Protect the flock… Watch their backs… Protect the flock…" she muttered, mid-dream, before the mumbling became incoherent, and then soon into light snores.

Iggy smiled to himself; even in her sleep Max was watching out for them, and he knew she would always be there to help guide him. This ray of hope created by their undying friendship would forever remain, that he knew. But then the continuous blackness of his vision burst through his thoughts, and once again Iggy felt detached from the world.

The weight of his burden crushed the breath out of him, the realisation that he would only ever be able to live a half-life from now on. Never again would he see the sky; the millions of shades of blues cascading into one another. Never again would he see the grass; the thin green shoots reaching up towards the sun. And never again would he see his flock's faces.

Max, with her fiery temper, quick wit and leadership, her long blonde hair that whipped around her head like a halo, her freckled white wings. Fang, his quiet consideration of the world, dark clothing that could only be described as gothic, and the rare smiles, the large purple wings and the fire in his eyes during a battle. Even Nudge, talkative little Nudge, with her big brown eyes, mocha coloured skin, and fuzzy hair, the bright face that kept anyone's spirits up.

A single tear ran down Iggy's face, hot and wet, making a track through the months of dirt that had accumulated there. The crimson tear wound its way down to his chin, and he caught it in his hands.

The bloodied tear reminded him of his life – a wrecked, unforgiving disaster that would end no better than it had started.

He could have been just a normal kid right now, playing computer games late into the night, eating ice-cream with his friends, playing basketball. He could have been popular or nerdy, rich or poor. Hanging out at the mall was something he would love to do just once in his life, something that might break the monotony of the days and nights he spent here. He could have been a lot of things, and done a lot of things, but he wasn't, wouldn't, and never would.

He was just the blind mutant freak of a bird-kid, trapped in an experimenting hell for all eternity. Or at least until he expired like all the others would too.

He hated, no _loathed_, the white-coats for what they had done to him. Made to work like a monkey puppet, and then stripped of its banana privilege's, just so that he would perform for them again.

He felt sorry for the lives of his companions; ruined, wasted lives that were only for the good of science and its followers. Some people just couldn't leave well enough alone, and he was a living example of this.

His body shook as fresh sobs racked through it, a red pool forming on the floor through the cold metal bars of his cage. He unfurled his wings slightly, but the cage was far too small for his long body, and he soon pulled them back in.

To his right, he heard Fang stir, before speaking quietly.

"You should try and sleep Iggy. Who knows what they'll do to us tomorrow. You'll need all the strength you can get."

Iggy knew he was right; Fang had an undeniable sense of logic and understanding like that. But Iggy also knew he would not be able to sleep, the memories of needles and other objects probing at his eyes would forever haunt him.

He turned to ask Fang a question, but already the smaller boy was asleep again.

Sighing, he turned his thoughts back to listening to the direction of the door. He knew it would be a matter of hours before life crawled back into the laboratory, doors slamming, patients shrieking. He knew he would be one of the ones shrieking too.

He shuddered, and began to slowly count the seconds until daylight, dreading every moment as he counted down.

Because he knew that when the night ended and faded into daylight, the pain would only just begin.

* * *

**So what do you think? Love/Ok/Hate?**

**Tell me! Review please! Criticism is loved too lol xD**


End file.
